


Décompte

by Aelig



Series: Calendrier de l'Avent 2018 - French Miraculers [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: <3, Attempt at Humor, EVERYONE - Freeform, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, I'm bad at Humor, Qui est un fo très cool autour de la série, RIP, Romance, Some angst, Tranche de vie, Un jour un thème un drabble, also le Calendrier est pour le Forum French Miraculers, calendrier de l'avent, eheh, enjoy, i guess, j'avais oublié, j'editerais les tags les prochains jours, mais, normalement tout le monde devrait apparaître, petite pub en passant, voila, vous connaissez le principe
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2019-09-05 21:26:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16818763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aelig/pseuds/Aelig
Summary: L'hiver est à nos portes, et avec lui Noël. Il est temps d'ouvrir les petites cases de son Calendrier de l'Avent... - Recueil.





	1. 1er décembre - Famille.

**Author's Note:**

> Bien le bonjour/bonsoir ! J'espère que vous allez bien !
> 
> On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le début d'un recueil pour -roulement de tambour- le Calendrier de l'Avent ! (du forum French Miraculers, d'ailleurs, et je conseille d'y faire un tour si jamais ;D). Vous connaissez le principe, un jour, un petit texte, qui va en plus avec un thème - si c'est pas beau ça. Les textes seront de tailles totalement inégales, je préviens de suite - ça va dépendre de l'inspiration en fonction du thème, etc. Normalement, tout prendra place dans un ordre plus ou moins chronologique, tout en décembre - si tout va bien lmao.
> 
> Voilà pour les détails techniques ! Je crois que je n'ai rien de plus à dire eheh.
> 
> Concernant le petit drabble du jour, j'ai ma foi pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire ! :D
> 
> Bonne lecture <3

Chloé n'aimait pas Noël.

Elle regarda avec dédain les offres promotionnelles et les Pères Noël couvrant les devantures des magasins devant lesquels elle passait, indifférente à l'ambiance générale pourtant si joyeuse autour d'elle. Ses camarades avaient insisté pour qu'elle les suive dans leurs courses, chacune d'entre elles cherchant de quoi contenter son Secret Santa – un petit jeu que Mademoiselle Bustier avait organisé entre les élèves de la classe, leur faisant tirer au sort un nom secret désignant l'élève à qui on devait offrir un cadeau.

Chloé s'en serait bien plainte, mais elle était tombée sur Adrien et ça ne pourrait pas être plus facile. Certes, elle lui offrirait sans nulle doute d'autres cadeaux bien plus chers le moment venu, mais pour cette fois et devant la classe, elle allait faire l'effort de prendre un petit cadeau. Elle voulait jouer dans les règles – au moins pour que Mademoiselle Bustier soit un peu fière d'elle.

Cette pensée la fit un peu sourire – au moins un adulte dans le monde serait fier d'elle, à la fin. Elle fut cependant tirée de ses pensées par la voix fluette de Rose qui pointait un magasin du doigt, y entraînant aussitôt tout leur petit groupe.

C'était quelque chose qui lui faisait toujours un effet bizarre, également – sans sembler y avoir plus réfléchi que ça, les filles lui avaient proposé – et pour la première fois – de les rejoindre lors de la journée qu'elles s'étaient choisie pour acheter leurs cadeaux. Elles lui avaient envoyé Rose – parce que même elle avait du mal à être méchante avec cette blonde si gentille et adorable et... Urg. Beaucoup trop difficile. Elle avait vaguement caressé l'idée de refuser et de l'envoyer balader, cependant, mais le regard si plein d'espoir d'Adrien l'avait arrêtée net. (Elle était sûre d'avoir vu le sourire satisfait de Marinette à côté de lui, et promis juré elle allait le lui faire ravaler un jour ou l'autre.)

Elle était beaucoup trop faible face à Adrien. Incapable de lui refuser quoi que ce soit. Et rien qu'en le regardant, elle _savait_ – elle savait qu'il savait de quoi Rose lui parlait et qu'il espérait qu'elle accepte et s'adoucisse, et, oui, Adrien la rendait trop faible.

Elle fit une vague moue lorsque Mylène lui demanda son avis sur un objet, avant de hausser les épaules. Certes, les filles étaient pleine de joie, mais elle avait bien du mal à se mettre dans l'ambiance. Déjà parce qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude de se retrouver avec les autres filles de la classe comme ça – on ne pouvait pas particulièrement dire qu'elles étaient amies ; ensuite parce que, clairement, elle n'aimait pas Noël.

Ça remontait à loin, à vrai dire – mais comme on disait, Noël était une fête familiale, joyeuse, et tout le reste. Le problème de Chloé – eh bien, on ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle avait une famille très fonctionnelle. Sa mère n'était jamais là, trouvant mieux à faire, ne pensant jamais à un quelconque cadeau, et si son père semblait dévaliser les magasins pour lui plaire et qu'ouvrir les cadeaux lui faisait plaisir, à elle – eh bien, il n'y avait rien de joyeux à juste passer Noël à deux, avec son père qui ne venait que pour la voir déballer ses cadeaux parce qu'il était trop occupé pour qu'ils aient un repas de fête.

Noël ne faisait pas remonter grand-chose de joyeux dans la mémoire de Chloé. Juste la sensation de solitude et des milliers de cadeaux qui ne pouvait cacher l'absence d'une quelconque famille.

Tout avait changé – en mieux – lorsqu'elle avait rencontré Adrien. Enfin, rencontrer était un bien grand mot – ils se connaissaient déjà, mais ils étaient véritablement devenu _amis_. Souvent, elle avait fini par passer du temps chez lui, avec ses parents – surtout sa mère, Emilie, qui la traitait toujours avec tellement de gentillesse – et elle avait même fini par passer un Noël ou deux avec eux. Au début, ça l'avait un peu effrayée – elle avait peur d'être en trop, ou pas à sa place. Mais au final, tout s'était vraiment bien passé, et pour la première fois, elle s'était sentie bien.

Évidemment, ça n'avait pas duré. Sa mère, de là où elle était – c'est-à-dire, pas avec elle – avait vaguement râlé, et son père ne l'avait plus autorisée à aller chez Adrien pour Noël, et elle les avait de nouveau passés seule et solitaire, avec seulement son majordome pour la distraire un peu. Elle finissait toujours par se coucher, une tristesse brûlante au fond du cœur.

Ce n'était pas un jour joyeux – plutôt un jour comme les autres, à vrai dire, mais en plus malheureux. C'était un jour à passer en famille – mais encore fallait-il avoir une famille avec qui le passer.

« On devrait peut-être acheter aussi quelque chose à Mademoiselle Bustier. » s'entendit-elle dire sans même avoir le temps de penser un peu plus à ses mots. Le regard que ses camarades posèrent sur elle faillit la faire rougir, mais elle se contenta de croiser les bras et de lever la tête dans une attitude hautaine, camouflant ses réels sentiments sous les couches protectrices de son cœur.

« C'est une excellente idée ! » approuva Marinette avec un grand sourire à son encontre – ce qui était hautement perturbant, parce que Marinette et elle n'étaient clairement pas connues pour être les meilleures amies du monde.

Les autres filles approuvèrent – quid d'un hochement de tête, quid d'une exclamation soudaine – et réfléchirent aussitôt à un cadeau commun à offrir à leur professeur. Marinette posa un regard un brin approbateur, un brin plein d'un quelque chose qu'elle ne lui avait encore jamais vu dans les prunelles sur elle, avant de ne se mettre à participer à la conversation à son tour.

Chloé les écouta juste, hochant ou secouant la tête à certains moments sans rien dire de plus. La bonne ambiance commençait cependant à la gagner – elle se sentait bien plus optimiste, d'un coup.

Mademoiselle Bustier serait sûrement heureuse d'avoir un cadeau de la part de la classe. Adrien devait être tout excité, de participer à cette activité de classe, de pouvoir faire plaisir à l'un de leurs camarades.

Et rien que penser à ça la faisait sourire.


	2. 2 décembre - Cheveux.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> e deuxième drabble aussitôt après le premier, yey. Bien plus court, d'ailleurs ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même c:
> 
> J'avais déjà l'idée de base pour celui-ci, donc il a été vraiment rapide à écrire !
> 
> Bonne lecture <3

Le froid avait doucement gagné Paris. La neige ne tombait pas encore, mais le givre recouvrait les voitures et les trottoirs lorsque venait le petit matin. C'était un spectacle presque féerique – mais bien peu pratique lorsque venait le moment de démarrer son engin ou de parcourir les rues de la capitale française.

Considérant la chute des températures, Marinette avait finalement laissé tomber les couettes – pour une fois – et détaché ses cheveux pour que son bonnet recouvre bien toute sa tête, y compris ses oreilles. C'était plus confortable ainsi, et ne faisait pas de bosses qui la gênait dès qu'elle bougeait.

Alya n'avait fait aucune remarque, approuvant d'un léger hochement de tête avant de lui parler du rendez-vous qu'elle avait avec Nino bientôt – visiblement, ils avaient prévu d'aller au marché de Noël, et Alya voulait absolument tenter de manger tout ce qui se présentait à elle. Le concerné arrivait d'ailleurs, suivi par son meilleur ami avec qui il semblait plongé dans une discussion passionnante.

Ils s'arrêtèrent au niveau des deux filles, leur offrant sourire et salutation.

Puis Adrien fixa un instant Marinette – ce qui la fit rougir d'être ainsi fixée par le garçon dont elle était amoureuse – avant de lui sourire de nouveau, aussi rayonnant qu'un soleil d'été.

« Les cheveux détachés te vont vraiment bien, Marinette. »

La cloche sonna, emportant les garçons jusqu'à leur salle de classe ; alors que de son côté, Alya tentait tant bien que mal d'empêcher sa meilleure amie de partir en combustion spontanée.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eeeet j'espère que ça vous a plu ! Marinette est un cas désespérée, rip elle xD
> 
> Je vous fais des bisous, on se retrouve demain ! ;D Portez-vous bien ! <3


	3. 3 décembre - Swap de personnalité.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug et Chat Noir, au beau milieu d'un combat, mais avec un petit... Changement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien le bonjour/bonsoir ! J'espère que vous allez bien !
> 
> Je suis en retard oui je sais lmao (mais fallait s'y attendre so /shrug). En tout cas, voici le jour 3, avec Ladybug et Chat Noir ! :D Je me suis beaucoup amusé·e avec ce prompt j'avoue. Y avait plein de trucs funs à faire.
> 
> Bonne lecture <3

Ce jour-ci, Ladybug et Chat Noir s'étaient faits avoir dès les premières minutes du combat par les pouvoirs de l'akumatisé qu'ils affrontaient. Pour leur défense, ils s'étaient pourtant mis en sécurité, comme ils le faisaient habituellement, un peu à l'écart de ce qui servait de champs de bataille – actuellement l'Arc de Triomphe – afin de discuter d'une tactique avant de passer à l'attaque.

Pour une raison ou une autre (sans doute le Papillon qui commençait à les connaître et dirigeait trop bien ses pantins), l'akumatisé les avait repérés et en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, ils s'étaient retrouvés sous l'influence de son pouvoir.

Bon. Honnêtement, ce n'était pas la première fois que ça arrivait donc... Ce n'était pas _si_ grave. Ils savaient gérer avec ce genre d'imprévus.

Cet imprévu-ci en particulier, par contre, ne leur était jamais arrivé.

« Eh bien eh bien, on cherche la petite bête ? » lança Ladybug en esquivant une nouvelle attaque, bien plus avancée sur le terrain qu'elle ne l'était en temps normal – parce qu'en temps normal, Chat Noir fonçait toujours en premier.

La super-héroïne esquiva facilement une nouvelle attaque, pourtant bien plus féroce cette fois-ci.

« Je trouve qu'il prend facilement la mouche, pas toi Chaton ? »

Surgissant derrière l'akumatisé et lui infligeant un coup de bâton avant de s'écarter de nouveau, l'interpellé se tourna un bref instant vers sa coéquipière, et manqua de trébucher, déstabilisé par le sourire rayonnant qu'elle lui adressait – c'était définitivement quelque chose.

« Ce n'est pas le moment, Ladybug. » s'entendit-il pourtant dire – parce qu'il fallait réfléchir, et rester concentré sur le combat à tout prix.

Combat qui semblait bien parti pour s'éterniser.

* * *

« Arrête de me chercher des poux. » lâcha Ladybug après que l'akumatisé lui ait réclamé son Miraculous – et lancé une attaque après son refus.

Chat Noir soupira.

* * *

« Il va finir par me donner le cafard, à rater toutes ses attaques. »

L'akumatisé s'énerva un peu plus encore, renvoyant une attaque à Ladybug qu'elle para facilement, sous les yeux de son compère de plus en plus blasé.

* * *

« Je pense qu'on lui a mis la puce à l'oreille, à rester cacher ainsi. » lui fit remarquer la coccinelle, en jetant un coup d'œil à leur ennemi, qui semblait s'impatienter.

Il fit de son mieux pour ne faire aucune remarque.

« Je sais. » soupira Chat Noir. « Mais il faut qu'on trouve une solution, et vite. On n'a pas l'habitude de combattre... comme ça, et c'est clairement à notre désavantage. »

Ladybug hocha la tête, avant de lui sourire en posant sa main sur son épaule.

« Écoute, je lancerai mon Lucky Charm, et toi, tu trouveras quoi faire avec. Okay ? »

Il se sentit un peu plus confiant, et hocha la tête, lui adressant à son tour un léger sourire.

« Très clair, ma Lady. Merci. »

Elle se redressa légèrement, toujours souriante – bien loin de la Ladybug habituelle qu'elle était lors d'un combat.

« Je t'en prie. C'est normal. Maintenant, sans vouloir te vexer, Chaton, j'ai des fourmis dans les jambes. » Ladybug lui fit un clin d'œil avant de retourner au combat, détournant l'attention de l'akumatisé qui approchait dangereusement de leur cachette.

Chat Noir poussa un lourd, profond soupir.

« Je suis aussi insupportable que ça, d'habitude ? » se demanda-t-il à lui-même.

* * *

Finalement, la situation se régla rapidement une fois que Ladybug eu lancé son Lucky Charm et que Chat Noir sut quoi faire avec. Un soupir de soulagement s'échappa de leurs deux poitrines lorsqu'ils se sentirent revenir à la normale.

« Eh bien, ce n'était pas très chat-rmant, comme situation. » dit quasiment aussitôt Chat Noir avec un sourire amusé en direction de sa Lady, qui poussa un soupir, les joues rouges de honte.

Elle le pointa du doigt, l'air vaguement menaçante, et il leva aussitôt les mains devant son visage, se défendant de – eh bien, de quoi que ce soit qu'on l'accuse.

« Oh, arrête ça, tu veux. C'était beaucoup trop... » embarrassant était le bon mot, mais elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir le prononcer à voix haute. Elle soupira, avant de pointer leurs Miraculous qui bipaient. « On ferait mieux de rentrer. »

Son comparse approuva, et elle le retint juste un instant, alors qu'ils allaient finalement se séparer.

« Ah, et aussi. On ne reparlera plus _jamais_ de ça. _Jamais_. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que ça vous a plu ! J'avoue que chercher les expressions qu'allait dire Ladybug était drôle lmao.
> 
> On se retrouve tout de suite pour le 4ème jour ! :D


	4. 4 décembre - Appel à l'aide.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juleka est seule, et elle panique - alors elle fait ce qu'elle fait toujours dans ces cas-là. Appeler son grand frère à l'aide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On se retrouve donc très rapidement avec un drabble un peu plus long cette fois-ci (j'ai été inspiré·e), sur Juleka et Luka ! Honnêtement, je suis assez indifférent·e vis-à-vis de Luka, parce que je trouve que c'est un personnage très cliché sans la petite touche intéressante/originale en plus qui me ferait vraiment l'aimer. Je trouve surtout ça dommage qu'il ait été introduit comme le frère de Juleka surtout pour faciliter son rapprochement avec Marinette et que du coup, on n'ait pas vraiment d'interactions entre lui et Juleka. Y pourrait y avoir tellement de trucs sympa à faire, surtout comme il est, il me donne l'impression d'être un grand frère à l'écoute et protecteur et ça pourrait être adorable. Bref, j'espère en tout cas qu'on verra plus leur relation dans la saison 3 !
> 
> Et en attendant, voici ce drabble sur eux deux ! :D
> 
> Bonne lecture <3

Juleka fit de son mieux pour contrôler sa respiration, les mains tremblantes, les larmes aux yeux. Elle savait, pourtant, que ça ne servait à rien de paniquer – mais ça lui arrivait quand même, et elle s'en voulait, et ça ne faisait qu'aggraver le tout.

Et là, définitivement, elle n'arrivait pas à arrêter la panique – elle la sentait ramper entre ses pensées et emprisonner son cœur dans un battement frénétique. Si Rose était là, au moins, elle pourrait l'aider – mais elle était avec tous les autres, à attendre tranquillement, sans doute à discuter joyeusement et- Et elle s'en voudrait de tout gâcher comme ça.

Sans même y réfléchir, elle attrapa son portable, trouvant rapidement le bon contact avant de l'appeler.

_« Ju' ? »_

Comme à son habitude, Luka avait décroché quasiment aussitôt, sa voix pleine d'une tendresse qui la rassurait déjà.

Elle ne parla pas, pourtant – elle n'en eut pas le force, pas encore.

 _« Tu paniques. »_ Il ne sembla pas vraiment surpris, juste un peu inquiet. Sa voix ressemblait un peu à une partition qui se déroulait à l'infini – elle avait ses hauts et ses bas, ses silences et ses éclats, ses intonations qu'elle connaissait sur le bout des doigts.

Elle hocha un peu la tête, reniflant pour chasser les larmes qui lui revenaient aux yeux. Elle pouvait presque se peindre Luka dans son esprit – son regard sérieux, aux rebords inquiets, le léger sourire qu'il devait arborer, parce qu'il savait que ça la rassurait toujours, et sa voix qu'il faisait si douce et légère, comme une eau claire si rafraîchissante.

_« C'est ta photo de classe aujourd'hui, non ? Tu n'es pas avec Rose, je suppose. Tu es seule ? »_

Elle sentait sa voix se nouer, s'empêtrer dans un nœud impossible à démêler. Elle savait qu'elle était incapable de lui parler, de lui répondre correctement – formuler des syllabes, des mots, des phrases, ça lui semblait impossible, pour l'instant.

Un léger _Hm_ sortit pourtant de sa bouche, pouvant vouloir tout dire et son contraire à la fois – mais Luka le compris, parce que Luka était ce genre de grand frère.

_« Okay. Je vais avoir besoin que tu te concentres un peu, d'accord ? Tu vas te caler sur ma respiration, et suivre ce que je dis. D'accord ? »_

Encore une fois, elle n'émit que ce léger son que son aîné semblait parfaitement capable de décrypter, et fit de son mieux pour se concentrer sur ses paroles suivantes.

Il lui fit prendre une inspiration, compta jusqu'à sept, puis elle la relâcha – et il continua, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin son rythme soit de nouveau normal, et qu'elle ait arrêté d'avoir envie de pleurer à tout moment. Elle se sentait déjà un peu mieux – pas encore totalement bien, mais un peu mieux.

_« Parfait. Je suis fier de toi, Ju'. »_

Elle eut un léger sourire, et cette fois-ci, elle fut capable de parler.

« Merci. »

Elle pouvait sentir d'ici qu'il était rassuré – bien plus calme qu'avant aussi.

_« C'est normal. Tout va bien se passer, tu vas voir. Rose est là pour toi. Et tous tes amis aussi. »_

Elle hocha un peu la tête, sans vraiment y répondre oralement – elle savait tout ça. Et Luka savait qu'elle savait ; c'était juste trop compliqué, parfois, d'aller à l'encontre de tout ce qui était négatif et tourbillonnait en elle, embrouillant ses pensées jusqu'à la faire paniquer.

Elle entendit son frère bouger, et le son changea un peu – elle comprit aussitôt qu'il l'avait mise sur haut-parleur. Elle ne fit aucune remarque, cependant.

Une légère mélodie se fit entendre, l'instrument aisément identifiable – Juleka savait reconnaître le son de la guitare de son frère mieux que personne. Elle l'avait entendu assez souvent pour ça – ça lui rappelait les soirs où elle se réfugiait contre lui, apeurée par un bruit, l'orage, ou juste la solitude. Ça lui rappelait qu'il avait commencé à jouer parce qu'il avait remarqué que ça la berçait, et calmait, et aussi parce qu'il avait découvert qu'il aimait ça. Ça lui rappelait toutes ses fois où elle s'était endormie aux sons des mélodies jouées doucement, tendrement par son frère, alors qu'il veillait sur elle.

Elle se détendit doucement, au fur et à mesure que les notes s'égrenaient – et bien vite elle se sentit plus sereine, prête à affronter cette photo de classe qui lui faisait tellement peur. Luka avait toujours été doué pour la calmer – la plupart du temps, ils n'avaient pas forcément besoin de se parler, pour ça. Juste la présence de l'autre aidait.

La dernière note vibra un instant dans l'air, avant de s'effacer doucement, ne laissant plus qu'un silence tranquille.

« Merci. » dit-elle finalement, un sourire aux lèvres, sa main toujours serrée autour de son téléphone.

« _Toutes les fois où tu en as besoin, Ju'._

\- Je sais. Je vais y aller, je pense. Ça ira.

\- _Je sais._ »

Elle eut un sourire peut-être un peu plus grand, et elle s'appuya sur le mur pour se redresser, frottant ses jambes pour laisser le sang repartir, encore un peu engourdie d'être restée si longtemps dans la même position.

« Je t'aime. » dit-elle finalement, prête à raccrocher – et elle entendit le sourire de son frère, la note de tendresse et d'amour dans sa voix alors qu'il lui répondait, tranquillement, calmement – comme à son habitude.

_« Je t'aime aussi, Ju'. »_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je me suis senti·e être un génie quand j'ai réalisé que Juleka passait un appel (téléphonique) à son frère et que du coup ça allait deux fois mieux avec le thème. J'avais besoin de le signaler.
> 
> J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Comme dit plus haut, j'aime vraiment l'idée de Luka en grand frère un peu protecteur et très à l'écoute et tendre avec sa petite sœur. Je les imagine facilement très proche, donc vraiment hâte d'en voir plus sur eux deux.
> 
> On se retrouve pour le jour 5 très vite ! :3


	5. 5 décembre - Réincarnation.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C'est l'histoire de Chat Noir et Queen Bee en plein combat, et de Ladybug qui est très, très, très blasée.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un très très court drabble pour finir ! On retrouve encore une fois Ladybug et Chat Noir, avec cette fois-ci Queen Bee en plus :D
> 
> Franchement, j'ai hâte d'avoir plus d'interaction entre Queen Bee et Chat Noir parce que. Franchement. Regardez moi les épisodes où Chloé/Queen Bee et Ladybug interagissent et osez moi me dire qu'elle a pas un énorme crush sur Ladybug. I mean. C'est obvious. Also sachant que Chat Noir a aussi un crush sur Ladybug, je peux que les imaginer à moitié se fight pour son attention même en plein combat lmao. (Sachant qu'en plus Chat Noir/Adrien sait du coup que Chloé a un crush sur Ladybug - sérieux, y a tellement matière à faire des trucs funs là-dessus.)
> 
> Bref, ce drabble part un peu sur cette idée, donc xD Mais j'ai franchement adoré l'écrire lmao.
> 
> Bonne lecture <3

Ladybug regarda d'un œil blasé Chat Noir et Queen Bee s'envoyer des piques alors qu'ils tournaient autour de la Tour Eiffel, d'où l'akumatisée du jour leur envoyait ses attaques destructrices. Avec souplesse, ses deux alliés évitaient sans problème de se faire écraser par les énormes blocs de pierre qu'elle leur lançait – c'était sans doute pour ça qu'ils en profitaient pour... bavarder ?

Chat Noir semblait vraiment s'amuser. Queen Bee, elle, semblait vaguement agacée, mais aussi déterminée – comme décidée à prouver quelque chose – fallait-il encore comprendre quoi. C'était comme ça à chaque fois qu'ils combattaient ensemble – il y avait une sorte de rivalité entre Chat Noir et Queen Bee, mais elle ne comprenait absolument pas laquelle. Ceci dit, elle était un peu près sûre que le jour où elle le découvrirait, elle n'aimerait pas cette nouvelle.

« Fais attention, Chat Noir ! » lança-t-elle à son coéquipier alors qu'il évitait de peu un bloc de pierre.

Il se tourna vers elle, lui offrant un joyeux clin d'œil.

« Ne t'inquiète pas ma Lady, les chats ont neuf vies !

\- J'espère que tu te réincarneras en blatte dans la prochaine. » persifla Queen Bee avant de porter une nouvelle attaque sur leur ennemi, alors que Chat Noir renchérissait sur sa prochaine réincarnation – _je ferais une blatte très gracieuse, merci_ , qu'il disait.

Ladybug poussa un énorme soupir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Ou un peu fait rire. Je ris à chaque fois que je le relis lmao.
> 
> Je vous laisse là-dessus ! Avec un peu de chance je posterai la suite à l'heure lmao.
> 
> Je vous embrasse, portez-vous bien ! <3


	6. 6 décembre - Enchanté.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Où Kagami et Marinette sont finalement introduites l'une à l'autre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien le bonjour/bonsoir ! J'espère que vous allez bien !
> 
> J'ai pas mal de retard, mais en attendant, voilà le jour 6 ! Je fais de mon mieux pour me rattraper, i swear. Je suis simplement plus inspiré·e pour certains thèmes que d'autres xD
> 
> Aujourd'hui, on retrouve Adrien, Kagami et Marinette, pour un moment que j'aurai beaucoup aimé voir dans la série, j'avoue. Also, j'aime beaucoup Kagami, et c'est un plaisir d'écrire sur elle ! :3
> 
> Bonne lecture <3

Adrien leur offrait un immense sourire, l'air sincèrement heureux de cette situation.

Il était bien le seul.

 _Semblait_ être le seul – Marinette se sentait atrocement gênée, sûrement même un brin jalouse.

Kagami, elle – eh bien, elle semblait parfaitement calme, un léger sourire en coin et une lueur dansant dans ses prunelles ambrées. Elle la fixait, et ça aurait pu être dérangeant si elle n'avait pas cette expression si... intéressée ?

Marinette en vint à se demander ce qu'elle faisait là – mais la réponse était assez évidente. Elle ne pouvait rien refuser à Adrien, encore moins quand il avait l'air aussi heureux et joyeux et c'était juste adorable et urg- Elle était faible. Très faible.

Elle savait, pourtant, que ça allait la mener droit à Kagami – étrangement, elles ne s'étaient toutes les deux jamais _vraiment_ parlées, mais Marinette savait qu'Adrien avait un certain intérêt pour elle et ça lui suffisait pour être rebutée. Enfin, elle pouvait faire bonne figure, au moins le temps qu'ils se séparent tous.

« Merci à toutes les deux d'être venues. Je me suis rendu compte que vous êtes deux amies proches pour moi, mais que je ne vous avais jamais introduites l'une à l'autre, donc- Marinette, voici Kagami, et Kagami, voici Marinette. »

Il s'effaça légèrement, leur permettant de se parler proprement, de faire connaissance – sans doute comme il le voulait. Marinette s'était vaguement sentie rosir, et fit de son mieux pour reprendre de sa contenance, offrant un sourire un brin hasardeux à Kagami.

Kagami, en échange, lui offrit toujours ce même sourire en coin et cette lueur intéressée au fond des prunelles.

« Eh bien, Marinette... Enchantée. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que vous avez aimé ! J'ai un peu triché pour le mot, j'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas ;3
> 
> Mine de rien, Marinette et Kagami n'ont jamais été décemment introduite l'une à l'autre, et je vois très bien Adrien faire ça. Also je ne vois aucune romance entre Adrien et Kagami, par contre Kagami a un certain intérêt pour Marinette... Et oui je les ship okay.
> 
> J'espère pouvoir poster de nouveau très vite ! A bientôt, je vous embrasse, portez-vous bien ! <3


	7. Chapitre 7 - Champignon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien le bonjour/bonsoir ! J'espère que vous allez bien !
> 
> Oui je sais ça fait un bail lmao. Surtout que ce drabble est écrit depuis longtemps, j'ai juste eu la flemme de poster oooops. Also du coup je vais essayer de finir ce recueil avant le Noël de cet année hein... Ce serait bien je pense xD
> 
> Bonne lecture ~ :3c

Théo Barbot aimait se dire qu'il n'était pas un homme difficile. Il travaillait partout où on avait besoin de lui, aimait rendre service, était une personne souvent conciliante et agréable.

Il se découvrait à présent un certain cauchemar. Et ce de ne jamais, jamais, plus jamais refaire la même erreur. Une fois mais pas deux, comme on dit.

La professeure à ses côtés poussa un soupir. Elle avait déjà essayé de les rappeler à l'ordre, mais rien à faire – il compatissait, vraiment. La perspective de cette sortie scolaire était bien trop tentante pour cette bande de braillards – pas qu'il pensait un jour les nommer ainsi.

Ils entamèrent un nouveau couplet avec beaucoup trop d'enthousiasme à son goût.

« CHAUFFEUR, SI T'ES CHAMPION, APPUIE-EUH, APPUIE-EUH, CHAUFFEUR, SI T'ES CHAMPION, APPUIE SUR L'CHAMPIGNON ! »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Pour ceux qui n'arrivent pas à le remettre (et je ne leur en voudrais pas, je suis allé·e le chercher loin celui-là xD) Théo est le mec qu'on voit toujours en arrière-plan dans les épisodes et qui à chaque fois a un boulot différent (mon headcanon c'est que c'est un étudiant et qu'il enchaîne les petits boulots pour payer son loyer voilà des bisous).
> 
> J'espère ne pas mettre aussi longtemps pour le suite (le jour 8 est écrit mais pas corrigé pour l'instant, et je me tâte pour l'instant encore pour savoir si je poste les UA dans le même recueil ou est-ce que j'en fais un autre exprès - si vous avez un avis sur le question, n'hésitez surtout pas à le partager !)
> 
> Des bisous à tous, portez-vous bien ! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Je voulais me concentrer sur l'idée que Chloé se faisait de la famille, et un peu sur le fait que sa famille, c'était Adrien et un peu Mademoiselle Bustier aussi. J'espère que ça vous a plu !
> 
> Je poste tout de suite le deuxième jour ! (parce que ouais, je suis déjà en retard lmao)


End file.
